


Jesus Christ That's Jason Bourne

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jason Bourne Jokes, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Flirts, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith visits the gang after being away at the Blade for awhile. Because his friends are weird, it doesn't end well.Oneshot/drabble





	Jesus Christ That's Jason Bourne

The gang was just sitting around and hanging out with all of each other when something sort of weird happened. Not to say that weird stuff didn't happen all the time, because it did. But right now was different. To say the very least. 

"...uh, did everyone just hear that?" Pidge asked. 

The others all nodded. The door on the other side of the room shook on its hinges. Well that probably wasn't a good sign, whatever it was. 

"Who's there?" Coran said suddenly. His voice was usually cheerful, but now it wasn't. Though his words weren't exactly... uh, the scariest. "I'll have you know I am highly trained in all kinds of fighting!"

The door busted open. 

~~It was the kool aid man~~

It was Keith. He was dressed in his Blade suit. "Oh hey guys, it's just--"

Lance interrupted. 

" _Jesus Christ it's Jason Bourne."_


End file.
